


Danganronpa: Fight for Freedom!

by Izzy_the_Bizzy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fanganronpa, are chapters supposed to be this long, i don't know this my first time doing something like this, izzy impulse writes stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_the_Bizzy/pseuds/Izzy_the_Bizzy
Summary: 16 ultimates wake up in an empty school that certainly isn't in the best condition. Things are falling apart, but only one thing seems secure and not falling down soon. The door keeping them locked in. A monochromatic bear named Monokuma tells the ultimates that they're going to be competing in a killing game. No one takes it seriously, thinking this is all just a joke and that no one would actually kill another student. That is, until someone dies and reality comes crashing down.
Kudos: 2





	1. A Room Full of Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! So before each chapter I'll be putting in possible cw/tw's so that way you can proceed with caution! For this chapter, cw/tw: hanging mention

Darkness.

That's all there was.

Just overwhelming darkness.

That is, until he opened his eyes.

Kenta let out a small groan as he woke up, lifting his head up off the desk. 

Where even was he?

He bit his lip, looking around at his surroundings. From the looks of it, it was a deteriorated, old looking classroom and there were 15 others in here with him, and they were each slumped over desks of their own.

None of them were awake though, and he wasn't planning on waking them up.

Kenta huffed, standing up from his desk and wincing as the chair scraped against the ground, causing a loud sound that would likely wake someone up.

And it did. A blue-haired boy with a long braid woke up with a start, frantically looking around at his surroundings as he began to panic . "Huh-?! What-?! Where?!"

Kenta huffed, rolling his eyes as he watched the other panic. "Okay first of all quiet down, you'll end up waking the others. And second of all, asking questions to no one doesn't do anything."

The boy regained his composure, "Excuse me, who do you think you are talking to me like that?" He huffed as he stood up from his desk, causing another loud scrape.

Kenta sighed in exasperation as he watched the others begin to slowly wake up. "Now look at what you've done."

This was _not_ going the way he wanted it to.

The blue-haired boy huffed again, crossing his arms. "It's not my fault."

"Excuse me," A quiet, scared sounding voice came from behind the boy, and he stepped aside to reveal a short, purple-haired girl with her hair in two braids, "Do either of you know what's going on?" She asked, fiddling with one of her braids.

"I would like to ask the same thing," A boy with orange hair stood up, adjusting his glasses, "Does anyone know where we are or what's happening?"

"If I knew what was happening then I probably would've mentioned that by now." Kenta sighed in frustration, leaning against the wall as he scanned the room again.

"Geez," A girl with a heart eyepatch muttered, "What's his problem?"

An emo looking girl just shrugged as another girl stood up, this one had bright, two toned hair. "Before we move any further, we should probably introduce ourselves! That way we know who we're stuck with!" 

"That sounds like a plan," The orange haired boy spoke again, clearing his throat before speaking. "My name is Sadao Goto, and I'm the ultimate animatronic mechanic!"

"I'm Saki Mori!" The two-toned hair girl spoke again, "And I am the ultimate nail artist!"

"I'm Asami Suzuki, the ultimate hip-hop dancer," The purple haired girl spoke, though now she was clinging onto the arm of a tall, blonde haired boy, "And this is my older brother Akihiko, he's the ultimate costume designer!"

Akihiko chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "I could've introduced myself, but yup that's me."

Kenta just rolled his eyes, turning his attention to others in the room. 

"Well as for me-" A short, red-haired boy with black nail polish on his fingernails stood up onto a desk, "Mitsuo Eto, the ultimate pickpocketer, so watch your pockets!" He cackled to himself, most likely finding his own joke entertaining.

The heart-eyepatch girl groaned, staying sitting in her seat. "Might as well introduce myself, I'm Hikari Tanaka. And I don't think I'll hand over my ultimate that easily."

"That's quite suspicious," The blue-haired boy commented, clicking his tongue before introducing himself, "As for me, I'm Raiden Kondo, the ultimate scuba diver."

Hikari just rolled her eyes with a huff as the emo looking girl spoke up, "Hisoka Endo, ultimate emo fashion designer."

"Oh!" A soft gasp emerged from someone else in the room, "Someone else with fashion!"

Kenta turned his head to look at the source of the gasp as did everyone else, and an embarrassed looking girl with a floor-length skirt stood, her hands clasped together.

"A-Ah-" The girl looked down at her hands, "A-Apologies. I-I am Aya Hino, the ultimate dressmaker."

"A dressmaker?" Hisoka raised a brow, grinning as she slid into the desk next to Aya, "That sounds legit, care to tell me about it?"

"O-Oh! Of course!" Aya looked up from her hands and over at Hisoka with a small smile.

Kenta turned his attention away from the two as they chatted, looking around the rest of the room.

A navy haired boy that was hanging around near Asami and Akihiko spoke, "And I'm Daisuke Fukui, call me Dai for short. I'm the ultimate theatrical technician."

"Odd thing to be proud of but okay," Kenta murmured under his breath, looking to his left to see someone with sunglasses and bold purple hair standing far too close and directly next to him. This caught Kenta off-guard as he jumped to the right, watching as whoever it was cackled.

"Aha! Gotcha!" They grinned widely, holding a hand out for Kenta to shake. "Jun Himura, your local genderfluid demon hunter!"

Kenta suspiciously looked at their hand, turning away from it as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Jun scoffed, crossing their arms, "Well someone is certainly in a shitty mood."

"I'll second that," Another voice called out, this one belonged to another orange haired boy. "He certainly woke up on the wrong side of the desk. But anyway I'm Eiji Asano, the ultimate keyboardist."

"Everyone has such interesting talents," A voice with a French accent spoke next, and Kenta looked to see a girl with blonde hair and a high ponytail. Not to mention, a short, brown haired girl was hugging her tightly. "I am Odette Bastin, the ultimate party princess. And this is Hitomi Hamasaki, the ultimate guitarist. I am assuming Hitomi has had some issues with strangers, though I do not know why she immediately chose to latch onto me and introduce herself to only me." Odette continued to speak, tilting her head slightly as she looked down at Hitomi.

A soft voice rang out, "Excuse me," it said as Kenta and the others turned their attention to whoever spoke. The voice belonged to a put-together looking girl with grey hair and a small red bow, whose hand was raised as she remained sitting at her desk. She cleared her throat, lowering her hand before she spoke again, "I am Kaori Nakamura, the ultimate violinist." Her eyes scanned the room before they settled on Kenta, narrowing slightly, "And I believe everyone has introduced themselves except for you."

Kenta just sighed, running a hand through his hair. Of course there had to be a Nakamura sister here. "Well, I believe I should introduce myself. I am Kenta Jihara."

"And your ultimate?" Kaori raised a brow, clearly not trusting Kenta.

"My ultimate?" He chuckled to himself, "I think I'll do what Hikari's doing, hang onto it for just a little while longer."

"Now that just makes you even more suspicious," Jun commented, walking over to the door before they tried to open it. "Hrrgh-!"

"Hey dumbass!" Mitsuo called from from his desk, and he was now lying upside down on it, "The door's locked!"

"Yeah no fucking shit!" Jun angrily huffed as they crossed their arms, "Anyone got like a key or somethin'?"

"Everyone look for a key!" Sadao announced, immediately making his way over to a shelf.

Kenta just watched the search, sitting back down at his desk as he observed.

This certainly was an interesting bunch. A pair of siblings, a demon hunter, fashion designers and a pickpocket.

Whatever they were all trapped in, it was bound to be a wild ride.

“I found something!” Saki exclaimed, holding a golden key up in the air. “I think we can use it to get out of here!”

"Aha!" Odette cheered, smiling brightly, "Let us get out of here!"

Saki nodded enthusiastically, making her way over to the door. Everyone's eyes were on her as she inserted the key into the lock, then she took a deep breath as she turned the key.

A click was heard, and the door swung open. 

"Freedom!" Saki cheered, throwing her hands up in the air.

Kenta looked out into the hallway, seeing it was in the same poor condition as the classroom. "Well, freedom certainly doesn't look that pretty."

"Stop being a stick in the mud," Jun shoved past Kenta, making their way into the hallway, "It's not _that_ bad."

"Phuhuhu!!" A voice rang out through the old speakers along the wall, causing Kenta to immediately jump on guard along with the others, "Congratulations on getting out of the classroom! Now, please do make your way to the gym, I have some very important announcements for you! Upupupu!!!" Then the speakers cut out, leaving the students in shocked silence.

"... Announcements?" Hitomi spoke for the first time, her voice sounding quiet and afraid as she hugged Odette tighter.

"Probably an explanation of why we're here," Sadao suggested, pushing his glasses up as they began to fall down his face, "Should we all try to find the gym?"

"It seems like others had the same idea and went ahead," Kenta noted, running a hand through his hair as he gestured to the smaller group, which only consisted of Odette, Hitomi, Kenta, Sadao, Saki, and Jun. 

"Well let's get going then!" Jun grinned, taking their sunglasses off momentarily, "We gotta catch up so we don't miss anything!"

Saki nodded enthusiastically, her bow bouncing, "Yeah! Maybe whoever was on the speakers is gonna tell us how to get out of here!"

"Like some sort of escape room maybe?" Sadao suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

Kenta huffed, tapping his fingers against his leg. "Well then this has gotta be one of the shittiest escape rooms ever."

“It cannot be that bad!” Odette exclaimed, clasping her hands together, “We should see what this mystery person has to say, perhaps then we shall get some clarity!”

“I agree,” Sadao simply nodded as he began to make his way down the hall, “Come on guys, we don’t wanna end up being late.”

Kenta huffed as he watched the others make their way down the hall, following them shortly after.

Thoughts raced through his head as he walked.

Why was he here?

How did he get here?

_Why_ was he here?

He silently stepped into the gym, watching as the others interacted. If Kenta was being honest, he really didn’t want to talk to anyone.

Luckily he didn’t have to.

Any current conversations were interrupted by a smoke flooding the stage, drawing everyone's attention to it.

"Phuhuhu!!" The same laughter from the speakers came from the smoke on the stage. "Good job finding the gym students! You didn't even need my instructions!" 

"Okay-" Hikari scoffed, crossing her arms. "Whoever you are just show yourself so we can get this over with."

"Upupupu! Getting impatient? Well wait no longer!" A podium rose up, a monochromatic bear standing upon it, "I am Monokuma! Your headmaster! Phuhuhuhu!!!"

Kenta raised a brow, deciding to listen to the others and this bizarre bear.

"Headmaster?" Jun questioned, leaning against the wall.

"Why of course!" Monokuma struck a dramatic pose, "You students need a headmaster after all! Upupupu!"

"Okay that's nice and all," Kenta interrupted, crossing his arms, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well!" Monokuma laughed, covering his mouth with his paws, "Phuhuhu! Every good killing game needs students and a headmaster! Upupu!"

"Wait wait wait-" Hisoka waved her hands around before putting them on her hips, "Killing game?"

"Phuhuhu! Of course! That's what you're all here for!" Monokuma laughed again, watching the different reactions of the students.

Some of the others panicked, a few began to cry, but Kenta kept his cool like most of the others, simply observing. "And what do you mean by a killing game?"

"Why, this is a game of getting away with the perfect murder! In order to graduate, you'll have to get away with killing one of your fellow students!" Monokuma explained with glee, "After a body is discovered by at least three students, an investigation will begin! After this investigation a trial will be held, where you'll all try to piece the clues together! Guess the blackened, another way of saying culprit, correctly and you'll all survive, except for the blackened. They'll be punished by execution! Phuhuhu!"

"And if we don't vote correctly?" Hisoka asked, clearly fed up with this already.

"Well, the blackened gets to leave, while everyone else is executed! Upupupu!! Doesn't that sound exciting?!"

A small sob was heard from Hitomi, causing Kenta to turn his attention. The guitarist was still hugging Odette tightly, though her face was hidden.

"That does not sound exciting," Odette commented with a frown, "Besides, I doubt anyone here would kill just to get out!"

Monokuma mocked a sigh of disappointment, "Oh I figured, that's why I planned ahead! Phuhuhu! I've taken a very special item from each and every one of you!"

As if on instinct, Kenta instantly checked his inside jacket pocket, cursing under his breath as he felt the absence of a small picture frame.

He watched as some of the others in the area have the same reaction, while others really did seem to care.

Curiously, out of the group he had expected Raiden to be searching for something, but he wasn't. Raiden was among the ones that didn't appear to care along with Hikari, Jun, Hisoka, and Aya.

"That is not fair!" Odette cried out, "Return the items at once!"

"Phuhuhu! Not until someone dies!" Monokuma laughed before leaping off the podium, proceeding to hand everyone a tablet, "You'll find all the rules on this Monopad! Upupu!! Now go to bed! It's late! You’ll find the dorms easily, phuhuhu!" And with that, the bear vanished, leaving the students in shock.

Hisoka scoffed, kicking the ground, "Well this is bullshit. Taking away precious belongings in order to push someone to murder. Who would do that?"

"Clearly someone who wouldn't be thinking clearly," Raiden suggested, looking around the area. "If we don't kill, Monokuma will have to let us go," He declared, putting his fist on his other hand, "Refusal to participate won't bring a game."

"He is correct," Aya agreed, nodding her head, "Let us all promise to not kill one another!"

Jun grinned, sticking their hand out, "Who's in?"

Kenta watched as each student stuck their hand on top of Jun's, blinking before sighing and putting his hand on top. "Alright, so we're going on strike?"

“Exactly, we won’t kill each other and participate in this weird ass game,” Jun’s grin grew as they looked around at the others, “And we’ll keep this going until we get set free!”

Hisoka flashed a smile at everyone, “Hell yeah!” She cheered, “On three, we’ll all go 'fight for freedom’ and then put our hands up.”

“That sounds stupid,” Kenta commented, rolling his eyes, “Can’t we just agree like normal people?”

“Nope!” Hisoka laughed as she stuck her tongue out at Kenta, “Let’s go, one, two, three!” 

After Hisoka had finished counting, a somewhat synchronized cheer of “Fight for freedom!” rang out as everyone threw their hands up, hope being present in each of the students as they each looked at one another.

They were trapped here, but they would find a way out. Together.

“Well, that settles it!” Jun clapped their hands together, “I’m headed off the bed, see you guys in the morning!”

“I’ll come along too,” Akihiko spoke up, “And we should probably go in groups of three or four.”

“Just to be safe,” Asami added, fiddling with one of her braids again. “I mean, if we just go in duos, then it might be easier for something to happen.”

“That’s- actually not a half bad idea,” Kenta pointed out, shoving his hands back in his pockets, “Larger groups have more power than simple duos.”

“Alright cool!” Jun took their sunglasses off and shoved them in their pocket, “I’ll stick with Akihiko and Asami for tonight, anyone else wanna join the group to make it the only group of four?”

Eiji raised his hand, “I’ll come along, good night everyone.”

Jun grinned before waving goodbye to the rest of the students, exiting the gym with the others in their group.

“So, I am assuming we will all head off to bed?” Odette asked, rubbing Hitomi’s back in an attempt to calm the smaller down.

“Yeah I guess so,” Mitsuo answered, not so subtly making his way over to the two, “I’ll go with you and Hitomi!”

The party princess blinked before laughing, “Alright, we shall be off then! Good night to all of you!”

Kenta turned his attention away from the group, only to see a finger pointing right at his face, “Wh-”

“You!” Hisoka declared, “You’re gonna be coming with me and Aya!”

“And if I don’t?”

“Well I’ll just have to punch you,” The fashion designer grinned, punching her fist into the palm of her hand. “You never mentioned your ultimate, and I wanna know what it is.”

Kenta just rolled his eyes, making his way towards the exit for the gym.

Unfortunately Hisoka followed right after him, Aya trailing behind. “Come on man! You can’t hide your ultimate forever!”

“Do you really wanna know?” He asked, keeping his hands right in his pockets as he walked down the worn down hallway.

“Uh, fuck yeah!” Hisoka exclaimed, looking behind her shoulder to check on Aya before turning her attention back to Kenta, “What is it?”

Kenta stopped, watching Hisoka’s confusion before deadpanning, “Ultimate sociopath.” Then he continued to walk down the hall.

Hisoka blinked, sputtering “Wh- wait hang on a second you can’t just drop that and- argh!” She rushed to keep up with the taller, her many bracelets jingling as she ran, “Explain?!”

“I told you what my ultimate was,” He rolled his eyes, “What else do you wanna know?” 

“So do you like- wait- hang on-” Hisoka paused to catch her breath, gesturing for Aya to just go ahead and ask a question for her.

“Oh uhm-” Aya nervously fidgeted with her hands, “Do you… not feel emotions?”

“I just like to say that I’ve become numb to emotion,” Kenta stated blandly, “That’s all.”

Hisoka huffed as she finally caught her breath, standing up straight with her hands on her hips. Her fiery attitude certainly matched her outfit. With an off-the-shoulder red and black striped shirt with a black tank top underneath, a short black skirt with fishnet tights, black and red high-top-sneakers, a choker and many ear piercings and bracelets, it certainly screamed “Don’t fuck with me!” Not to mention her dark brown hair that contrasted with her pale skin was pulled up into two messy space buns, decorated with white bows, with one strand covering one of her piercing blue eyes added to that.

“You just say that like it’s no big deal!” Hisoka stomped her foot down, her messy buns bouncing slightly, “Becoming numb to emotion can’t happen just like that! Something must’ve happened to- to make you this way.” Her voice softened slightly, the fiery attitude toning down.

Kenta blinked, scoffing as he shoved past Hisoka, continuing to walk as he left her statement unanswered.

“Aha! You didn’t answer!” Hisoka cheered, hurrying to keep up with him, “That means something must’ve happened!”

“Nothing happened,” He rolled his eyes again, letting out a silent sigh of relief as he saw the dorms.

“Hm,” Hisoka crossed her arms, “I doubt that. What do you think Aya?”

The dressmaker simply shrugged, “I’m not sure… only time will reveal the truth.” 

Hisoka blinked, rubbing the back of her head, “Uh- right. That. Anyway, I’ll be hanging out with Aya a little bit so you can just head to bed. But don’t think I’m giving up on my search! I’ll figure out why you act the way you do!” She declared again, pointing at Kenta, “Mark my words!”

“Alright, you do you.” Kenta just made his way towards his dorm, sarcasm being present in his voice, “Good luck with that.”

“I’ll figure it out Just you wait!”

And then Kenta shut and locked the door, sighing to himself as he heard Hisoka’s muffled talking.

She certainly was an interesting character. Bold, determined, fiery, with her attitude it was clear that she would probably end up surviving.

But then again, thanks to the promise everyone made, no one was going to die.

Kenta found some pajamas in one of the drawers, picking them up before changing into them.

His dorm room was quite plain and in better shape than the rest of the school, save for a few bizarre and partially broken decorations that just felt out of place.

He didn’t really care about how his dorm looked, all that mattered was that there were the basic necessities.

He put his clothes away, pausing as he thought back to the promise everyone made.

_What if someone broke it?_

Kenta shook his head as he climbed into the bed, no one would break the promise.

None of them seemed like the type to do that.

-

Morning came seemingly quickly, and Kenta was already awake. He couldn’t sleep last night, so he ended up reading for the rest of the night. 

He eventually got out of bed, changing back into normal clothes before putting the book back where he had found it.

Once again, he checked the inside pocket of his jacket, frowning as he still felt an absence there.

Hopefully Monokuma would return the items soon.

Kenta unlocked the door before stepping outside and looking around the hallway.

No one was currently there, so he assumed they were either still asleep or at a dining hall of some sort.

Without waiting to see if anyone else would leave, he went on his way down the hall.

After a few minutes of walking, he heard distant talking and decided to walk towards it, assuming that the dining hall was there.

And it was. Jun, Mitsuo, Odette, Hitomi, Akihiko, and Kaori were all talking as they sat at a table.

Jun spotted Kenta out of the corner of their eye, waving hello to him with a grin, “Hey Kenta! Sleep well?”

“Yeah, slept well,” He lied, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Either sleeping or helping Aya in the kitchen,” Jun answered, leaning back in their chair. “But I’m pretty sure everyone’s gonna be here soon.”

Kenta nodded, finding a spot to sit before he heard a loud crash.

Everyone’s attention turned to the sound of the crash, which came from the doorway to the kitchen. 

Aya stood there, an empty tray, plates, cups, and fallen food and beverages at her feet and on her clothes. “S-Sorry-! I’m so so sorry my hands w-were just shaking and I-I thought I could carry the tray but they just wouldn’t stop shaking and- and I dropped the tray-!” She frantically explained and apologized, squeezing her eyes shut as she clasped her hands together.

“Oh,” Jun frowned, looking at the mess. “Don’t worry about it Aya, we’ll get it cleaned up.”

Aya just shakily nodded, nervously muttering to herself as she went to change.

Kenta sighed, resting his head against one of his hands, “You think there’s like a storage closet or something with cleaning supplies?”

“I’ve seen one!” Mitsuo raised his hand up, waving it enthusiastically, “I can lead you guys to it!”

“Lead the way then!” Jun stood up, grabbing Kenta by his arm and pulling him up. “And you’re coming along too. We’ve gotta stay in trios after all!”

Kenta sputtered as he tried to protest, but soon stopped after he realized there was no changing Jun’s mind. “Alright fine, let’s go.”

Jun grinned as they exited the dining hall, “That’s the spirit!”

“Yeah!” Mitsuo commented, “You’ve gotta lighten up a little bit Kenta!” He winked, gesturing to a door, “And there’s the storage closet, it’s not super far away.” 

“Thanks Mitsuo,” Jun opened the closet, their grin dropping upon seeing what was inside, “Oh- Oh no.”

Kenta quizzically glanced inside after seeing Jun’s reaction, Mitsuo doing the same. Both of their eyes widened at the sight.

The dead body of Hisoka Endo was there, hanging in the storage closet.

**_Bing bong bing! A body has been discovered!_ **


	2. A Promise Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's investigation time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (CW: Hanging, Suicide Mention)

“Oh my God-” Kenta murmured, staring at the body.

Someone  _ had  _ broken the promise they made the night before.

He should’ve known someone would’ve snapped.

“Fuck-” Jun hissed under their breath as they took their sunglasses off to get a better look at the body, “Either someone really wanted to escape or they really wanted something back.”

Mitsuo nodded in agreement, nervously fiddling with his hands, “Do we have to… investigate the body?”

“We should,” Kenta stated, stepping into the closet as the others began to gather.

"Well I- uhm-" Mitsuo took a step back, biting his lip.

Kenta looked over his shoulder, raising a brow. “What, you egg?”

“Please don’t stab me-” The red-head muttered and shut his eyes as he tried to say something else, unable to find his words.

Odette gently placed a hand on his shoulder, looking very concerned. "I believe that Kenta would not stab you.” She said to Mitsuo before turning her attention to Kenta, “I also believe some of us would not wish to investigate," She stated, "Perhaps we should split off into groups, that way the ones who do not wish to investigate may go clear their head."

"Yeah that's a good plan," Jun spoke up as they leaned against the wall, "Anyone who wants to help with the investigation can stick around. If not then just, uh, head back to the dining hall I guess."

Everyone parted ways, and soon the only ones remaining were Kenta, Jun, Eiji, Saki, Aya, Hikari, Sadao, and Raiden.

Kenta sighed, turning his attention back to the body. "Let's start looking for clues."

Saki sighed, nervously picking at her hands, “But from what it looks like, Hisoka had killed herself.” She said as she looked at the others, “What could we possibly find?”

"Well," Sadao bent down, picking something up off the ground, "This could help."

Raiden squinted at what was in Sadao's hand, "What even is that?"

"A torn piece of black fabric," Sadao held it up, "My guess is Hisoka tried to fight back, and this is the only damage she managed to do before, you know-"

"Yeah… I know." Kenta said with an eye roll, "We all know."

Aya looked down at her hands, biting her lip, "Do you think… maybe, just maybe… that someone might've killed Hisoka with their hands, and then hung her body?"

Hikari grimaced, wrinkling her nose, "Fuck no, fuck this, fuck that, fuck you, fuck me, fuck everyone I'm out," She spat, flipping everyone off with both her hands before backing out of the area.

A silence fell over the group as they watched Hikari exit, everyone unsure of what to say after Hikari's sudden reaction.

"Soooo-" Jun broke the silence, looking back to the rest of the group, "We can rule out suicide as a possibility?"

Eiji shook his head, "I don't think we should just yet. For all we know, it could still be a suicide."

Saki continued to nervously pick at her hands, "Who knows how long that fabric could've been there? For all we know it might've already been there."

Kenta looked over at the nail artist, taking note of her appearance. While she was still wearing the same white hoodie, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black bow in her hair as yesterday, but a new accessory was added onto her outfit. A small, silver necklace with a heart charm was around her neck, her pink and teal hair making the silver pop.

"Hey Kenta!"

His attention was drawn away from Saki as he heard his name being called, "Hm?"

Sadao gestured to Kenta to come into the closet, which he did after some hesitation. "Look at this piece of rope, do you see anything on it?" He asked, handing Kenta a lone piece of rope.

Kenta squinted at the rope, seeing a faint hint of color. “It looks like there’s a little bit of purple on it.”

“Exactly,” Sadao took a step back, “Because of that purple, I don’t think that this was a suicide. Someone else must’ve had some sort of involvement. Plus, there’s more than one rope.” Sadao paused, lowering his voice, “If Hisoka really did kill herself, why would she need more than one rope? How could she strangle herself with this rope, and then hang herself?”

“It does seem illogical,” Kenta noted, shoving his hands in his pockets, “But that doesn’t explain why there’s purple on the rope, or where the purple came from.”

“Whoever our culprit is,” Raiden spoke suddenly, startling the two, “They might’ve had something purple on them, causing the color to transfer.”

Sadao snapped his fingers, “You’re right, but who has something purple?”

“That I don’t know.”

The mechanic sighed, pushing his glasses up as he looked at the scuba diver, “Alright, we’ll just have to work with what we’ve got.”

Kenta nodded in response, preparing to say something as he was cut off by the speaker crackling to life.

**_“Phuhuhu! Investigation time is over! It’s trial time!”_ **

“Annnd we’re off-” Raiden sighed, making his way out of the closet, “Sadao, you wanna tag along?”

The ginger nodded, “Yeah,” he looked back at Kenta before flashing him a smile, “See you at the trial!” And then he exited the closet, following Raiden. 

Kenta stepped out of the closet shortly, looking around to see only Aya waiting by the door. “The others left you alone?” He asked, raising a brow slightly.

The dressmaker shook her head, “No, I volunteered to stay behind.”

Now this interested Kenta, “And why would you do that?”

“Because-” Aya hesitated before she lowered her voice to a whisper, I noticed that Saki has purple nail polish, that could’ve possibly rubbed off onto the rope.”

Kenta blinked, looking back at Hisoka’s body.

Quiet, nervous Saki, killing fiery, determined Hisoka, that would be quite a twist. 

He turned his attention back to Aya, giving her a slight nod, “Well, we should catch up to the others.”

Aya nodded in agreement as she began to walk down the hall, “Let’s hope we find the culprit, or else I fear the consequences that may follow.”

Kenta followed, opening his mouth to speak before shutting it, simply following in silence.

_ So do I  _ he meant to say, but stopped himself.

He remained silent as he found the others, all waiting in a worn-down elevator.

Kenta stepped inside, watching as the doors closed and the elevator descended.

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands* wooooo, the first bodyyy- i cried over having to kill off one of my characters but murder is ok as long as it's for character development right?
> 
> (don't actually murder y'all that's illegal)


End file.
